Unspoken
by andthestorytellerssay
Summary: A deaf Sebastian has a habit of signing directly in front of people who can't understand him. Unbeknownst to him, however, Kurt Hummel knows some ASL and know just what Sebastian just said about his mouth. But that might just lead to more. (Written for a deaf!Sebastian prompt on the GKM.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing associated with Glee.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Kurt's just about to take a sip of his coffee when something in his periphery makes him turn. A boy sits in a booth with his friends, carrying on a conversation in very fluent sign language. There's a smirk on the boy's face as he goes through signing a description.

A description of a boy.

Kurt takes a drink of his coffee and watches, eavesdropping on the silent conversation.

The description of the boy gets expanded. The boy apparently has a white t-shirt, black vest, pale skin…

Kurt's eyes drop to his own outfit and he grins privately to himself. That boy is describing _him_. And he has no idea Kurt can understand.

The boy continues his description, but his explanation has moved beyond Kurt's dress, and Kurt nearly chokes on his coffee as the boy begins to describe the way Kurt was chewing on the cap of his pen earlier, and…_oh_…that's rude. The boy laughs as he compares the way Kurt had absently mouthed over the cap of his pen to something far less innocent.

As the boy continues with his analysis of Kurt's mouth, Kurt finally decides that he's had enough. He holds his hand in front of his face, palm toward the floor, and uses a flutter of his wrist to move his hand. The boy looks up when he catches the gesture, looking just a bit shocked that Kurt had known to use the motion to snag his attention.

Kurt smirks as he signs, "_My mouth and I can understand everything you're saying."_

A wide, unashamed smile touches the boy's face. "_You and your mouth shouldn't have been watching the conversation then. You've heard the expression about eavesdroppers."_

Kurt rolls his eyes. _"Yes, but I don't think that applies in the case of borderline sexual harassment." _

The boy laughs silently and excuses himself from his friends to saunter over to Kurt's table, looking cocky and not even the least bit ashamed for having been caught. He drops down across from Kurt and takes the pen from his hand, setting it in the crease of his textbook and closing the book.

God, could this guy _be _any cockier? Kurt somehow doubts it, but he's also intrigued. What kind of person gets caught graphically describing all the things they'd like to have someone's mouth do to them and then, without blushing, crosses the room to smugly begin a conversation.

"_My name is Sebastian." _

"_Do you have a last name?" _Kurt returns, because two can play the smug, cocky asshole game.

A wide smirk lifts the corner of Sebastian's mouth. "_Maybe I'll tell you my last name when you tell me what your name is_."

"_Kurt." _

"_Do you have a last name?"_ Sebastian mimics Kurt's facial expression before cracking himself up.

"_Hummel,"_ Kurt signs_. "Kurt Hummel."_

"_Sebastian Smythe_," Sebastian signs before sticking out his hand for Kurt to shake.

Kurt shakes his hand before picking his coffee cup back up and leaning back in his chair to take a drink.

"_How do you know ASL? Are you Deaf?" _Sebastian asks.

"_My grandmother lost her hearing, and my mother thought it was important that we be able to communicate. I learned to sign at the same time I learned to talk," _Kurt explains.

Sebastian nods and signs his understanding before adding, "_Not many people in Lima know ASL," _he points out. _"Of course, I suppose it could be worse_."

"_It could be raining," _Kurt adds, smirking at his reference.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. _"Hitchcock references, really?" _

"_It's a classic,_" Kurt defends with a shrug. _"And you got it right away, so don't pretend to be superior."_

Sebastian rolls his eyes again, but there's a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. _"Why am I talking to you?"_

Kurt smiles and returns, _"I could ask myself the same question." _Kurt takes a drink of his coffee and watches Sebastian.

He may very well be the most smug, pain in the ass Kurt has ever met, but there's something about him that's engaging, and Kurt hates himself, but the thinks me might just have a little crush blooming on the cocky blond with striking green eyes.

Sebastian takes a drink of his own coffee and leans back. _"You're going out with me this Friday night."_

It's not a question. Kurt crosses his arms in front of his chest before freeing his hands and signing, _"And why would I do that?"_

"_Because I'm charming and irresistible, of course," _Sebastian answers with a flourish and a flutter of his eyelashes.

Kurt laughs. _"Oh believe me, I can resist you just fine." _

"_No you can't." _God, can someone be so cocky and condescending? _"And when I pick you up at eight to take you out, you'll see that, as always, I'm right." _

"_You are ridiculous, Sebastian." _

Sebastian smirks and yanks the pen out from in-between the pages of Kurt's textbook, effectively losing the page, and pulls Kurt's hand across the table, scrawling his phone number across the back of Kurt's hand in the blue ink.

He sticks the pen in his pocket and winks at Kurt. _"Text me."_

Kurt glares in pure amazement at the boy's audacity, and he shakes his head. _"You are unbelievable."_

"_You have no idea." _He punctuates the statement with another wink._ "Goodbye, Kurt." _

Kurt doesn't even have time to say goodbye. Sebastian is gone, striding confidently through the door of the Lima Bean. Kurt sits frozen, sure he's just encountered the most pompous asshole he'll ever meet in his life, but still…

He reaches in his pocket and pulls out his phone, adding Sebastian's number before writing:

**To Sebastian Smythe: ** _You'd better be paying for this date, because you've got a better chance of seeing God than having me drop a single dime on you. _

It takes less than a minute before Kurt's phone buzzes on the table with the message:

**From Sebastian Smythe: **_Don't worry, princess, I've got it. ;)_

Kurt lets his phone drop to the table and rolls his eyes, sure he has absolutely no idea what he's just gotten himself into. He opens his textbook (after spending the better part of five minutes looking for where he was) and picks up his worksheet, reaching out to find his pen before lifting his head and glaring toward the door. The very same door that Sebastian had strode though after pocketing his damn pen.

Kurt's lips twitch up into a smile and he falls heavily against the back of his chair, shaking his head.

Son of a bitch.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Glee.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

When Sebastian shows up at eight o'clock on the nose, Kurt finds himself unsurprised to see the boy leaning against the railing of the porch exuding a level of confidence that Kurt could only dream of having. He's dressed casual but sharp in a well-fitted navy blue polo and jeans and is staring smugly down at Kurt.

Even though he's sure he shouldn't, is sure adding to the already massive ego is a mistake he would live to regret, Kurt finds himself signing, _"You look really nice tonight, Sebastian."_

_"I know,"_ Sebastian replies, smirking. _"You're not so bad yourself, princess."_

_"Is this the charming banter I was promised?"_Kurt signs, rolling his eyes.

Another smug smile crosses Sebastian's face, but his eyes are bright and playful. _ "We're going to be late," _he signs by way of an answer and hops off the porch.

The ride to the restaurant is, of course, silent, Sebastian being unable to sign and drive, for the exception of brief conversations at stop lights, but it's not an uncomfortable silence. Despite Sebastian's seemingly assholish behavior, there's something warm about him that Kurt just seem to be both drawn to and comforted by.

It's easy with Sebastian. He's bitingly sarcastic and witty in a way that never fails to keep Kurt interested. And, Kurt grudgingly admits, Sebastian is charming. In his own way. Kurt finds himself wanting to get to know the cocky boy.

Sebastian shuts off the car in the parking lot of an expensive looking Italian restaurant just outside of Westerville and turns toward Kurt. _"I hope you like Italian food. It's really good here."_

Kurt gives Sebastian an easy smile and assures him that he does like Italian food. It's his favorite, actually. Sebastian just preens and swears that he knew that, and Kurt rolls his eyes and smacks lightly at his shoulder.

Their table is amazing. Kurt's not sure how exactly Sebastian managed to get the best table in the place during dinner hours on a Friday night, but he's is thankful in any case. It's quiet and private in a way that seems unusual for the bustling atmosphere of the restaurant.

_"Tell me about yourself,"_Sebastian signs, watching intently as Kurt thinks of what to say. Sebastian's lips twitch up into a smile, but he doesn't say anything further.

_ "I'm terrible with date stuff. I never know what to say..." _ Kurt lets out a dramatic breath. _ "I'm seventeen. I go to McKinley-"_ Sebastian makes a face at the mention of the school. Kurt cocks his head. _"What's wrong with McKinley?"_

_"Besides everything?"_ Sebastian answers with a silent laugh. _ "It's full of assholes, and I can't imagine they treat you very well."_

Kurt looks down at his plate. _"Good point." _

_"Kurt!"_

Kurt jumps when he hears his name, and Sugar appears from around a partition to stand next to his table.

"Hi, Sugar," Kurt says easily, hoping that she's just come to say hi and bye, but of course, the idea is just wishful thinking, and Sugar launches into a fully one-sided conversation, resisting all of Kurt's efforts to steer the conversation to its , she must realize that Kurt's not alone at the table, and having had her back turned away from Sebastian, he'd been unable to read her lips to get the gist of what she was saying, so he just looks a bit lost. She just turns toward Sebastian and asks, "What do you think?"

Sebastian shoots a pleading look toward Kurt, so Kurt fills him in quickly as he explain, "Sugar, Sebastian is deaf. He can't hear you."

"Oh. My family is Italian, so I know how to talk with my hands." Sugar smiles and straightens up, adjusting her tacky pink purse before turning toward Sebastian and shouts and gestures grandly around herself. "Hello! I am Sugar Motta!"

Sebastian flinches away slightly, looking both shocked and amused as she yells her introduction and flails to illustrate her words. She enunciates each syllable as though it will help, and Kurt freezes, because God, Sugar is standing in the middle of a crowded restaurant yelling and flapping her arms at someone who can't hear her, and he's suddenly worried that Sebastian is going to get offended, but Sugar continues anyway, holding up a hand to stop Kurt from interrupting."As someone with a self-diagnosed illness, I can totally feel your pain!""Sugar!" Kurt snaps, shooting Sebastian a sympathetic look only to see that there is nothing but amusement on his face. "He is deaf! Which means that he cannot hear you no matter how loudly you scream at him, and I'm not sure what you're doing with your hands, but you're going to put somebody's eye out. Now tell me what you want to say, and I will translate."

Sugar smiles again._"Oh, okay."_

Kurt rolls his eyes and fights the urge to strangle her. Sebastian looks as though he's trying to stifle a laugh and Kurt smiles.

_ "She's out of her mind,"_ he tells Sebastian privately. Sebastian nods his agreement and fights back another laugh as Kurt turns back to the girl. "Let's try this again, shall we? Sugar this is Sebastian Smythe," he introduces. "Sebastian, this is Sugar Motta."

He signs the words as he speaks them, and Sebastian smiles and holds out a hand. Sugar shakes his hand daintily and gives him a small curtsey.

Sebastian turns back to Kurt with amused, disbelieving eyes and signs, _ "Really?" _

_"All the time," _ Kurt answers, fighting back a smile and Sebastian snickers before realization touches his face. _ "Wait...Motta...as in the Motta's Piano people?"_

Kurt nods.

"What's he saying, Kurt?"

Sugar asks impatiently.

"He asked if your dad was the one who owns Motta's Pianos,"

Kurt tells her._"I told him 'yes'."_

"How long has he been deaf?"

Sugar asks, and Kurt stiffens.

"Sugar, you don't ask people something like-" He's interrupted by Sebastian waving to catch his attention

_ "It's fine. Tell her I was born deaf." _

_ "It's none of her business, Sebastian." _

Sebastian rolls his eyes. _ "Just tell her. Maybe she'll go away." _

"He says that he was born deaf," Kurt tells the girl hastily, his expression stern. "Now Sugar, Sebastian and I were kind of in the middle of a date, so would it be okay if I just talked to you Monday?"

"Sure, doll," Sugar says sweetly, leaning forward to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek before moving to Sebastian's. "Text me."

As soon as she's out of sight, Kurt lets his head drop dramatically against the table and he hears Sebastian laugh quietly before he feels a hand come to rest on his hair. He looks up to see Sebastian smiling easily and he gives him an apologetic grimace before mouthing, "I am _so_sorry, Sebastian."

_"It's okay, really. I'm almost glad I couldn't hear her voice. I bet she sounds irritating."_

_ "You'd bet right," _ Kurt returns, taking a drink of his soda. Kurt straightens in his seat. _"I told you about me. Now tell me about you." _

Sebastian, it seems, has no shortage of things he like to talk about. By the end of their dinner, Kurt learns all about how Sebastian spends summers with his grandmother in Paris, is captain of the lacrosse team at Dalton Academy, and has never had pineapple upside-down cake. Kurt promises to make it for him one day, and a bright smile touches Sebastian's face.

When they get in the car to drive home, Sebastian takes Kurt's hand across the console, sliding his thumb across the back of Kurt's knuckles the entire way back to Lima, and by the time Sebastian is walking Kurt to the door, Kurt is sure that he is in real danger of falling head over heels for this boy.

They stop at the base of the porch stairs, and Sebastian turns to face Kurt, finally letting go of his hand. _ "Aside from your insane friend and the fact that you had a piece of lettuce stuck in your teeth for most of the night, I had a really good time," _Sebastian teases, smirking.

Kurt laughs and smacks lightly at the taller boy's shoulder. _ "I did not have anything in my teeth. You are an asshole." _

Sebastian laughs and rests a hand on Kurt's cheek before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. _ "You looked amazing tonight, Kurt." _

Kurt's head is spinning from the kiss, and for the first time that night, he finds himself blushing. _ "Thank you." _

_"I'll text you when I get home,"_Sebastian signs, smiling softly in a way that almost looks sheepish.

_ "Don't look so shy, Sebastian. It doesn't suit you."_ Kurt smiles as Sebastian gives him the finger. He opens his arms and gives the taller boy a quick hug. _ "I had a really good time tonight. Thank you for dinner." _

_ "You're welcome." _ Sebastian smiles before screwing his face up in playful anger. _ "I had a good time too, even if you only ordered a salad and a diet Coke. What's wrong with you?" _

Kurt just smiles. _ "Goodnight, Sebastian." _

It's Kurt this time who leans in to steal a kiss just moments before the light on the front porch starts to flicker on and off. Kurt can feel Sebastian's lips turn up into a smile against his own before he pulls away with a sigh and gives Sebastian a final hug.

_ "You should probably go. My dad has guns." _

_ "I'm not afraid," _ Sebastian signs, rolling his eyes, but he's still smiling widely. _ "Sleep well, Kurt." _

Kurt stands on the steps and watches Sebastian drive away, feeling almost giggly as he climbs the stairs and falls onto his bed to wait for Sebastian's text.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Glee.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**From Sebastian Smythe: **_Are we still on for coffee at four?_

Kurt smiles as he reads the message and taps out a quick _Yep_ before tucking his phone back into his pocket and entering the choir room. Immediately struck by the tension in the room that is threatening to jab a pin into the little bubble of happiness he's felt like he's been floating in all day. Everyone looks tense, save for Sugar.

Sugar has her arms crossed smugly across her chest and is staring at him with a haughty expression. When Rachel crosses the short distance to take his hand, there's sadness and something that looks almost like pity in her eyes as she leads him to a small circle of chairs.

"What's going on?" Kurt asks, taking Rachel's cue and sitting down before dropping his messenger bag beside the chair. He's sure he already knows what the buzz of the day is going to be, but he just doesn't quite understand why everyone looks so uncomfortable. He was fully expecting to be ambushed at the door for details of his date, but he wasn't expecting to feel like he just walked into an intervention.

Rachel takes his hand again and gives it a gentle squeeze. "I'm just going to cut to the chase, okay?"

Kurt scrunches up his face in confusion and nods hesitantly. "O-Okay..."

"Kurt, I understand that you're lonely being the only _out_ boy in school, but I'm worried. We all are."

The confusion Kurt feels is evident on his face. He's been almost deliriously happy all day. Why would anyone be worried about him? He feels better than he ever remembers feeling. "Worried?"

Now it's Finn's turn to explain. He comes to stand behind Rachel, dwarfing her shoulders when he rests his hands on them. "Dude, Sugar told us you went out with that deaf guy who always hangs out at the Lima Bean."

"And this worries you because...?" Kurt asks, his face still screwed up in confusion before realization hits and his expression shifts to anger. "You think that I'm settling for Sebastian because I'm _lonely_? Thanks guys. That's really great."

He reaches to the side of his chair and wrenches his bag off the floor, shouldering it before standing up and turning to leave, but Puck quickly crowds in on him, his hands extended.

"Wait, Kurt. Hear us out," he insists, trying to push Kurt back into his chair. "We care about you."

Kurt shrugs away and sits grudgingly sits down, eyeing everyone in the circle with contempt. Unsurprisingly, it's Rachel who speaks next. Her voice is sickeningly condescending in a way that Kurt is sure is meant to soothe, but it's just serving to really, really piss him off.

"Kurt," she drawls sweetly, reaching for his hand again. She flinches when he pulls away and folds his hands in his lap. He fixes her with a hard glare, but she continues anyway. "It's perfectly normal when you're sad and lonely to go out and try to find someone worse off than you are in order to cheer yourself up." She puts her hand over her heart and nods sagely. "I understand-"

"_You_ think that I'm dating Sebastian because '_I think'_ I can't do any better," Kurt accuses. Rachel refuses to be intimidated by his tone, because she continues in the same soft, irritating tone.

"It's _normal_, Kurt. You don't see how amazing you are, so you surround yourself with broken people-"

Kurt stands up again and raises his voice. "He is _not_ broken!" He levels a glare at everyone in the room who had been nodding along with Rachel's speech before turning back to the tiny brunette. "And he _damn sure_ isn't a charity case. He's smart and funny, and if you guys weren't so damn quick to judge, you would have seen that I'm happier than I've been in I don't even know _how long!_"

He shoves his chair aside with his foot and turns toward the door. Luckily Puck steps aside because he doesn't want to have to stay in the room a second longer.

"Wait, Kurt!" Rachel calls, jumping to her feet. "Where are you going?"

Kurt doesn't even slow down, but he bites back, "To get coffee with my charity case."

He slams the door on his way out just for good measure.

Given that Kurt is over forty-five minutes early for coffee with Sebastian, he has plenty of time to think about the sympathetic eyes of everyone in the glee club. How judgmental could people actually be? What exactly does it mean to be a 'broken person'?

Whenever he thinks of Sebastian, the first thing that comes to mind is the bright, warm smile that never ceases to unleash butterflies in his stomach. He thinks of a boy who can make him smile and laugh, and, as he remembers some of the less than innocent texts they'd sent each other over the weekend, he realizes Sebastian can make him feel just a little crazy.

He loves it. He absolutely adores feeling as though he's being swept off his feet by bright green eyes and a playful smile.

He's known Sebastian for almost a week, but it's already become glaringly apparent that Sebastian isn't going anywhere soon. He just knows with some unexplainable sense, that he and Sebastian are going to be something real.

He's fooled around before. It's not like he's innocent, by any stretch of the imagination. He realized early on that tequila is not his friend after he woke up in bed with some jockish looking guy. He'd quietly collected his clothes from the floor, unable to actually find his underwear, and tiptoed out of the room.

It had all just been for fun. There was never any sort of obligations or '_Yeah, sure, I'll call you'_s.

So he'd had a few one-night stands. Sue him. But something about this thing he has with Sebastian doesn't feel like something that's 'just for fun'. It feels serious in a way that probably should be unnerving after only knowing him for such a short time, but instead it makes Kurt feel comfortable in a way he can't really remember ever feeling.

Which is why hearing his friends jump to such an awful conclusion had hurt so badly and immediately sent him on the defensive.

Kurt is so deep in thought that he almost jumps out of his skin when he feels someone kiss the top of his head before sitting down beside him. He's immediately calmed by the sound of Sebastian's goofy laugh, but he still reaches out to smack his shoulder.

Sebastian laughs again before he sobers up, reading the tension still present in Kurt's body. _"Worrying give you wrinkles," _he signs. He smirks but there's real concern on his face. Kurt smiles weakly at him, but it seems to only make Sebastian more worried. _"You looked like you were thinking pretty hard when I walked over."_

He realizes that Sebastian is trying to get him to talk about what's wrong, but he's just not sure how to talk to him about it, so instead he just goes with, _"I'm sorry. Bad day." _

"_What happened?" _Sebastian takes Kurt's hand and gives it a quick, comforting squeeze before freeing it so that Kurt can answer.

Kurt sighs and gives Sebastian an apologetic grimace. _"It's nothing. Just my friends. Sugar told them she saw us on a date." _

Realization touches Sebastian's face and he nods knowingly. Kurt's heart breaks at the sadness that Sebastian is trying to hide from his eyes. He's hiding behind a sad smile. _"I see. They don't like it. They think you should be with a hearing person." _

Kurt shakes his head, but Sebastian nods. It's clear to see that he knows he's right, but Kurt still wants to soothe, even if the sadness is gone from Sebastian's face and his usual smug look his back. _"They don't know you, Sebastian." _

"_No, they don't. If they did, they'd know that I'm better than any hearing person could ever be." _Sebastian smiles widely as he finishes, and Kurt can't help but return it. He darts a look around the empty coffee shop before leaning forward to kiss Sebastian quickly on the lips and return his smile.

"_At the risk of stroking your already inflated ego, that's pretty much exactly what I told them," _Kurt returns, and he watches the play of emotions across Sebastian's face before seeing warmth and honest hope settle into his eyes, and God, Kurt already knows he likes this boy way more than can possibly be good for him.

Sebastian gives him a smirk, but whether Sebastian realizes it or not, the question's intensity is barely concealed when he asks, _"Really?" _

"_Yes_."

It's a simple answer for a simple question, but it makes Sebastian's face light up and makes him smile Kurt's favorite wide, toothy smile that is nothing short of completely adorable. And now it's Sebastian's turn to scan the shop for on-lookers before leaning forward to capture Kurt's lips in a kiss that's maybe just a little too intense for a public place, but Kurt's _definitely _not complaining. Actually, he's pretty sure he's actually forgotten how words work and couldn't put a sentence together if he tried right now.

It's reckless and completely stupid, but he lets himself get lost in the amazing brush of Sebastian's lips against his own before Sebastian pulls back and gives him a crooked smile. _"Do you want to come to my house? My parents are going and I thought we could watch a movie or something." _

Kurt laughs freely. _"Or something?" _he asks, smiling.

Sebastian just smirks and kisses him again briefly on the lips before standing up. _"Come on. I'll buy you another coffee before we go." _He holds out his hand. Kurt smiles as he takes the offered hand and lets himself be towed to the counter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Glee.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"_Come in. The living room is right around the corner," _Sebastian signs, smiling as he takes off his Dalton blazer and hangs it on the coat rack in the entryway. _"I'm just going to go change into something that's not this_."

Kurt nods silently, looking away from Sebastian quickly to let his eyes scan the home he's just entered. All the furnishings are a rich, dark mahogany and warm, inviting colors. He realizes that he's now alone in the biggest house he's ever seen and can't help but peer into all the little alcoves on his way to the living room where he's met with tasteful decoration and more of the rich mahogany that Kurt quickly finds himself falling in love with.

Everything about the home speaks of wealth and class and all of a sudden, Kurt is struck by the fact that he doesn't actually know the first thing about Sebastian's family. He'd assumed that Sebastian came from money simply by the fact that he goes to Dalton Academy, but he'd never outright asked.

He jumps when a hand comes to rest on his shoulder and he hears Sebastian's almost-silent laugh behind him. Kurt turns to find Sebastian smiling widely, now changed into jeans and a soft-looking gray t-shirt, and gives him a reprimanding look. _"You need to stop doing that." _

Sebastian laughs again. _"Doing what? Touching you?" _He makes a show of taking his hands off of Kurt's shoulders, smirking. _"If you insist, sweetheart."_

Kurt returns with a flirty smile, tilting his head a little and signing, _"Okay, maybe you can touch a little."_

"_I might hold you to that_," Sebastian answers, his own grin lighting up his face and making Kurt go just a little weak in the knees.

Sebastian turns on a movie and pulls Kurt against his side. Kurt goes quietly and lets Sebastian idly play with his fingers as they watch a movie that Sebastian forgot to tell Kurt the name of. It doesn't look very good and Kurt can't help but be hopeful that they won't actually watch much of it anyway so he doesn't ask. But for now, just leaning against Sebastian's side, it feels comfortable.

He's so content just watching the movie with Sebastian that he barely notices when Sebastian's hand comes to rest just above his knee until he starts squeezing and massaging Kurt's thigh through the denim. Kurt drops a hand to rest over Sebastian's, sliding his thumb encouragingly against the back of Sebastian's hand, not taking his eyes off the screen.

It doesn't take long until Sebastian is ducking down and pressing kisses against the side of Kurt's neck as his hand continues to massage his leg, sliding closer to where Kurt feels himself stiffening in his jeans. Finally, Sebastian's hand comes to rest over Kurt's fly, palming him slowly through the thick denim in a way that isn't _nearly _enough but he still hears himself moan at the tease of friction.

Sebastian rests his hand on the other side of Kurt's neck, holding him closer as he keeps mouthing over the pale column. It's not until Kurt feels Sebastian's thumb rubbing encouragingly over the skin of his throat that Kurt realizes that Sebastian doesn't have his hand there to keep Kurt closer, it's there so that he can feel the little noises that Kurt hears tumbling past his own lips as Sebastian's other hand palms him roughly through his jeans.

He lets his own hand fall to rest on Sebastian's thigh, rubbing and sliding up toward he feels Sebastian already straining against the front of his jeans.

Sebastian groans and presses a kiss to the side of Kurt's neck in encouragement, so Kurt pops the button on Sebastian's jeans and eases down the zipper, feeling Sebastian react in kind before wrapping long fingers around his cock and giving a few experimental strokes that have Kurt dropping his head onto Sebastian's shoulder and breathing out a near silent _fuck_ at the relief of the desperately needed friction.

Kurt quickly reaches in an frees Sebastian's cock from its denim prison, licking his palm before wrapping sure fingers around the length and stroking lazily. Little sounds are pouring out of Sebastian, moans and whimpers as his own hand jerks Kurt off, falling into the rhythm that Kurt is setting with his own hand.

Kurt rests a hand on Sebastian's cheek and captures his lips, kissing him, deep and urgent, as he feels himself being pushed faster and faster toward the edge. His own sounds are ratcheting up in intensity and he feels his toes curling in his socks because he's so close...just needs a little more. He looks down to watch Sebastian's hand only to have a finger tilting his chin back up until he meets Sebastian's eyes again and Sebastian shakes his head.

And Kurt realizes that Sebastian wants to see his face when he comes. Another moan slips past his lips and he darts a kiss to Sebastian's lips before pulling back to meet his eyes again.

Sebastian's hand falls back to rest against Kurt's throat as he twists his wrist in a way that makes Kurt snap, his hips lifting off the couch and his eyes rolling back. He hears himself breathing out, "Oh god-fuck, fuck, _fuck_," as he pushes his cock through Sebastian's fist and rides out his orgasm before slumping back down against the couch. His eyes are squeezed closed and he's panting as he comes down, his hand is still moving diligently over Sebastian's cock.

He kisses Sebastian and redoubles his efforts in a desperate attempt to make Sebastian feel as amazing as he just felt, and he can only count it as a win when Sebastian's head falls back against the couch and his mouth falls open as he whines out a desperate sound that's much louder than Kurt's heard yet and he's coming in thick ropes over Kurt's fingers before pitching forward and capturing Kurt's lips in a bruising kiss.

The heat dies down and when they pull away, they're both smiling a little stupidly, feeling totally blissed out. Sebastian looks down at his hands and scrunches up his nose before laughing, holding his hands awkwardly as he signs, _"This is disgusting." _

They both laugh freely and Kurt loves the little squeak that only seems to appear in Sebastian's laugh when he's really happy. Kurt's smiling as he answers with a mirroring expression. _"Agreed." _

Sebastian laughs again and presses a quick kiss to his lips before tucking himself back into his jeans and disappearing down a hallway. He returns quickly with a washcloth that he tosses to Kurt. Kurt dutifully cleans off his hands before just scrunching up his nose and asking for the bathroom. After another laugh and a kiss, Sebastian points him down the hallway.

When Kurt comes back from washing up, Sebastian is lounging on the couch, still looking just as blissed out as when Kurt left and Kurt settles into his side, falling back into the comfortable silence of before until Sebastian straightens up and turns to face Kurt, his expression a bit puzzled.

"_Kurt, what are we? Are we boyfriends or...?" _The sentence drops off and Sebastian's lips twitch to the side just a little.

Kurt shoots him a playful expression. _"I'd hope so. Do you think I just go sticking my hand down the pants of any guy who buys me coffee?" _

"_There would be guys lined up around the block," _Sebastian signs, laughing at his own humor.

Kurt sighs dramatically. _"And yet I'm stuck with you..."_

This gets another laugh and Sebastian rolls his eyes. _"Please, sweetheart. As if you could do better than me." _

"_You are such a jackass, Sebastian," _Kurt laughs, smacking the taller boy's shoulder. He feels himself being pulled closer and he sighs as he relaxes against Sebastian's side, feeling silent laughter shaking Sebastian's frame. Kurt can't fight a smile as he kisses Sebastian's shoulder and signs, _"My jackass of a boyfriend." _

The words are met by a bright smile from Sebastian that quickly gets schooled into something playfully smug. _"Consider yourself lucky. I know a ton of guys who would kill for the honor of being my boyfriend."_

Kurt laughs and shifts closer. _"Yeah, I'm sure they're lining up right next to the ones vying for my attention." _

"_And I'm the jackass," _Sebastian signs, lifting his chin, playfully affronted. He turns back to Kurt with a soft smile. _"Maybe we're both lucky." _

Kurt stretches up to kiss his lips softly and nods his agreement, feeling Sebastian's arms come to wrap around him. They both turn their attention back to the movie. It doesn't get any better, but it doesn't matter. They're asleep before the credits roll.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Glee.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

When the final bell rings on Thursday, Kurt couldn't possibly be more eager to get the hell out of McKinley. His day started with a Slushee facial and was interspersed with being hip-checked into lockers and having a jock dump a carton of milk over his lunch tray, ruining his food. So, he's hurrying to put his books away and get to his car.

"Hey, pretty pony," Santana greets as she strides over, leaning against his locker and crossing her arms. "My parents are leaving to go to something-I don't know. I didn't pay attention. Anyway, they're leaving Friday and I'm having an intimate little get together in their absence."

Kurt shuts his locker and turns to face Santana. "An intimate get together?" he asks, an eyebrow raised. Santana's lips twitch up into a smirk and she shrugs, so Kurt continues. "And why exactly are you telling _me_ this?"

"I was thinking that maybe you'd like to bring your new boytoy with you, show him off a little." Kurt scrunches up his face and starts to shake his head, but Santana is quick to cut him off. "I know what they said to you, so maybe this is your chance to prove them wrong. Show them that a hot piece of ass is a hot piece of ass, regardless of whether or not his ears work right."

"You are unbelievable, Santana," Kurt says in a breath, shaking his head. Maybe she does have a point. If he can bring Sebastian around his friends, then they'd see that they were wrong. "But, I'll see if he wants to come."

"Good. Bring chips." Santana pushes herself off the locker and leaves without a parting glance, and Kurt is left shaking his head.

When he makes it home, he's not sure why he's so nervous to text Sebastian about the party. Sebastian has told him about hundreds of parties that he's been to, but there's something about introducing him to _his_ friends that feels very much like bringing Sebastian into the proverbial lion's den.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when his phone vibrates in his hand.

**From Sebastian Smythe: **_Hey, how was school? _

He fires back a quick: _Just spectacular, as always._

As he's waiting for some sort of response, he finally steels himself and types, "_So, one of my friends is throwing a party tomorrow." _

The response comes quickly.

**From Sebastian Smythe: **_Is that so?_

**To Sebastian Smythe: **_And she said she wants me to bring *you*._

There's silence for a few minutes, and Kurt isn't sure what to think. He wishes he would have brought the idea up over coffee instead so that he could see Sebastian's face. He's quick to do damage control.

**To Sebastian Smythe: **_You can say no, if you want. I just thought that, maybe if they met you, they'd see what *I* see._

He's sure he should have seen Sebastian's reply coming from a mile away.

**From Sebastian Smythe: **_And what is it that you see, babe? ;)_

Kurt rolls his eyes and finds himself laughing quietly.

**To Sebastian Smythe: **_Shut up, Sebastian. _

**From Sebastian Smythe: **_What time is this little social experiment?_

Kurt gives a small smile toward the phone and types out "7:00". There's a beat before Kurt's phone chimes again.

**From Sebastian Smythe: **_Take me out to dinner first, and you've got yourself a date, Hummel._

Kurt walks around the other side of his Navigator to take Sebastian's hand as they walk to the front door of Santana's house. Sebastian, for his part, looks like he hasn't got a care in the world. He keeps eyeing Kurt and smiling in a way that makes Kurt feel just a little light-headed. He releases Sebastian's hand to bang on the door, but Sebastian's now free hand comes to rest at the small of Kurt's back in a reassuring gesture.

He kisses Kurt on the temple before the door swings open, revealing Santana who looks already more than a little drunk. "Christ, Hummel. He _is_ hot!"

Sebastian grins widely, preening smugly under the compliment that he read on Santana's lips.

"Santana, this is Sebastian," Kurt introduces before turning to Sebastian. _"Sebastian this is Santana. She's a lesbian, but be careful, because she will try and pinch your ass if she's drunk." _

Sebastian snickers beside him and holds out a hand that Santana quickly takes before stepping aside and ushering the pair inside and shoving a drink into their hands. "I think everyone's in the kitchen."

She disappears quickly, leaving Kurt and Sebastian to brave the intimate gathering of about fifty people by themselves. It seems to be a good party. Everyone is dancing and drinking. There are couples writhing together to the beat of some song Kurt's never heard before. It's hot and loud and is oversaturated with scent of too much body spray, but it's everything Kurt expected from a party at Santana's.

"_You don't look like you're having much fun," _Sebastian says, his face a little teasing.

"_I'm nervous," _Kurt admits, picking up his cup and taking a deep drink. _"I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable, and considering that we've been here for almost half an hour and no one has even come up to say hello, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." _

Sebastian's hand comes to rest on Kurt's knee, thumbing a soothing pattern into the denim of his jeans and he leans over to kiss Kurt sweetly on the lips. _"I really appreciate how much you care about me, Kurt. Not that I need it, but it's still nice." _

"_I just don't want anyone to make you feel like you don't fit in." _It's a simple statement, but all at once, Kurt feels guilty for dragging Sebastian to this stupid party. Feels selfish that the main reason he brought Sebastian here is to prove everyone wrong.

He feels Sebastian's hand under his chin, tilting his head up before he feels his lips press against his own. He closes his eyes and lets Sebastian comfort him before pulling back and signing, "_We can go if you want." _

Sebastian just smiles and holds out a hand toward Kurt, standing up and pulling Kurt to his feet. _"No. Come on, let's go get another drink."_

The more Sebastian drinks, it seems, the closer he likes to stand to Kurt. Two drinks and he's leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder, three drinks and he's standing with his arms looped around Kurt's waist, and by the fourth drink, he's peppering kisses to the side of Kurt's neck in a way that definitely needs to be saved for when they're alone.

There's a bright smile on Sebastian's face and his cheeks are just a little red from the heat of the room, and Kurt can't help but kiss him quickly on the lips before Sebastian signs, "_Dance with me." _and holds out a hand for Kurt to take.

Kurt laughs. _"You're drunk, Sebastian." _

Sebastian refuses to be deterred and his smile widens to something playfully predatory. _"Yes, and I want to dance, so come on." _

All at once, Kurt loses his say in the matter, because Sebastian is taking his hand and pulling him toward where everyone is dancing in the living room, and Kurt's sure he can spot Finn watching from across the room, but he lets himself get lost in the sway of Sebastian's hips as he dances behind him. Strong arms loop around Kurt's waist and pull him closer, flush against Sebastian's hips.

Sebastian in nosing along the collar of Kurt's shirt and Kurt can feel lips pressing against the heated skin of his neck as Sebastian's palms roam across the flat of his belly, thumbs teasing at the waistband of his jeans, and God, how he wishes they were alone right now, but they're not. Something made glaringly apparently by Finn's watchful eyes on them until Kurt can't help it anymore and addresses the concern.

"What are you staring at, Finn?" he calls, and Finn slides off the bar stool and comes to stand next to them.

Finn brings a hand to rub at the base of his neck awkwardly, looking guilty and caught. "No offense, dude, but how are you two dancing if he can't hear the music?"

Kurt sighs, because this is exactly what he wanted to avoid, and he's yet again managed to bring the awkwardness right to Sebastian. Still, he finds himself huffing out, "First of all, Finn, don't talk about him like he's not here..."

Sebastian interrupts by tapping on Kurt's shoulder, making him turn to face the taller boy. There's none of the discomfort Kurt was expecting to see anywhere on Sebastian's face, and Kurt thinks it has less to do with the alcohol and more to do with the fact that Sebastian seems almost unshakable.

"_Tell him that I can't hear the music, but I can feel it, and everyone around us is dancing." _

Kurt relays the message, but Finn seems disinterested to say the least. His eyes are darting excitedly between Kurt and Sebastian as he blurts. "Oh man! That's awesome how you can talk with your hands like that!"

Sebastian looks a little confused, so Kurt explains, and Sebastian just raises his eyebrows.

"_He doesn't understand. I think he was dropped on his head as a baby or something," _Kurt explains, feeling relieved when Sebastian laughs loudly beside him. Kurt straightens and introduces, _"This is my brother, Finn." _

Sebastian's eyes widen comically. _"Brother?" _

Kurt laughs freely at Sebastian's expression, and Finn is looking between them, thoroughly confused, so Kurt explains. _"He's my step brother."_ He turns to Finn, but signs the words for Sebastian as he continues, _"Finn, this is my boyfriend, Sebastian Smythe." _

Sebastian smiles and holds out a hand to Finn before signing, _"It's nice to meet you, Finn." _

Again, Finn looks less interested in what Sebastian is actually saying and more interested in the way he's saying it. "That is so cool!" Finn enthuses. Kurt translates as Finn continues to gush. "So, like, you can talk with your hands and stuff?"

Sebastian nods, trying to keep communication as simple as possible. It seems as though he's already picked up on the fact that Finn isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer. He smiles a bit condescendingly as Finn continues, but Finn doesn't notice. "Come on, dude, you've gotta come show my friends that cool hand-talking thing."

Kurt's too busy laughing to save Sebastian as Finn claps him on the shoulder excitedly and steers him away. With a final helpless glance back toward Kurt, Sebastian is dragged over to where Sam and Puck are standing.

"He's cute."

Kurt turns at the sound of Rachel's voice, his good humor dampened by her presence. He just looks at her and offers nothing in response, so she sighs and continues. "I'm sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have been so quick to judge. It wasn't right."

"No, it wasn't," Kurt says stonily. He softens a little when he sees that she actually does look sorry. "I'd really like you to meet him, though, Rachel."

"I'd like that," Rachel says, sounding more than a little relieved to be let off the hook.

When they finally find Sebastian, he's leaning leisurely against a wall. Kurt watches for a moment out of curiosity when he finds that Sebastian is trying to teach Puck something in sign language. It doesn't take long to figure out that Sebastian is running through the list of swear words, and Puck is nodding along, looking very much determined to retain every sign to memory.

Kurt taps Sebastian on the shoulder. _"Charming," _Kurt signs, raising his eyebrows.

Sebastian just shrugs and smiles. The way Finn, Sam, Puck, and Mike are watching Sebastian makes Kurt's heart swell. It's clear to see that Sebastian has secured their friendship by teaching them how to swear in a way the their teachers can't understand.

"_I want you to meet my friend Rachel Berry," _Kurt says, saying the words aloud as he signs them. _"Rachel, this is Sebastian." _

Sebastian smiles his most charming smile and takes Rachel's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it. _"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rachel." _

Rachel flushes red and drops her eyes to her shoes, clearly wooed. Finn narrows his eyes slightly and pulls Rachel to his side, and Kurt laughs aloud as he drags Sebastian away. _"Nice touch," _Kurt signs, rolling his eyes and smiling at the small laugh that it gets from Sebastian.

"_I'm ready to go if you are," _Sebastian says, kissing the side of Kurt's neck.

The drive back to Sebastian's house is damn near maddening. Sebastian's hand comes to rest on Kurt's thigh, massaging the muscle in a way that makes it almost impossible for Kurt to pay attention to the road, and when he puts the car in park at the end of Sebastian's driveway, he puts up no resistance to Sebastian's effort to pull him into the back seat and pin him to the seat.

They kiss and Kurt lets Sebastian's hands explore his chest before sighing and pulling back, running a hand through Sebastian's already mussed hair. _"We're not doing anything when you're drunk, sweetheart," _he says simply and Sebastian sighs before nodding, his forehead coming to rest against Kurt's as he kisses him sweetly.

"_Okay," _Sebastian acquiesces. Kurt can see in his eyes that the alcohol induced lust has faded and Sebastian just looks sleepy. He leans up to kiss Sebastian's lips before straightening and climbing out of the car.

"_Come on, I'll help you upstairs," _Kurt offers.

They're no more than in Sebastian's room before Sebastian is shedding his jeans, t-shirt, and socks and falling into bed, reaching out and making grabby hands toward Kurt with a playful smile.

Kurt rolls his eyes and crosses the room. _"Okay. But I can only stay for a few minutes." _

He lays his head on Sebastian's chest, warm and comforted by strong arms wrapping around his body. A hum of contentment echoes through Sebastian's chest and Kurt lets his eyes slip closed for just a second, losing himself in the gently rhythm of Sebastian's fingers carding through his hair.

When he opens his eyes again, the clock on Sebastian's nightstand reads 4:30 and he scrubs a hand across his face and sits up, carefully disentangling himself from Sebastian's sleeping body and standing up. He brushes a stray lock of hair from Sebastian's forehead and smiles softly at the image of his boyfriend sleeping peacefully.

He can't help but lean down and press a soft kiss to his lips, warm with sleep, before tip-toeing out of the room.

He barely makes in back into his own bedroom before passing out on his bed, exhausted from the day of worrying and the feeling of calm contentment that's still lingering from falling asleep with Sebastian.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey! Look what finally updated! Your author is a terrible person for putting this on hiatus but she hopes you'll like this chapter and accept it as a promise that there shall never be another hiatus for this story!_**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Kurt's busy mixing pancake batter when his phone chimes on the counter. He smiles to himself because he has a sneaking suspicion he knows who it is. He hurries to pour a circle of batter onto the sizzling griddle before reaching to the side and picking up his phone. His smile widens when his suspicions are confirmed.

**From Sebastian Smythe: **_I feel like I got hit by a bus._

Considering that it's only eight o'clock in the morning after a night Sebastian spent the better part of drinking, Kurt is surprised the boy is able to function at all. He laughs as he types out his "Well, maybe you shouldn't have had quite so much to drink" text and sets his phone back on the counter only to pick it up when it lights up a second later.

**From Sebastian Smythe: **_Thanks for the lecture, mom. God, where are the aspirin when you need them?_

He's just about to type out his reply when his father's voice makes him jump.

"You're awful happy lately," he teases, clapping his son on the shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're trying to sneak a boy past me."

Kurt blushes as he flips a pancake before plating two and carrying them over to the table for Burt. "What makes you think that?" he asks, sitting down and trying to act nonchalant.

"Kurt, we've known each other for a little while now…" Kurt rolls his eyes but there's a fond smile on his face.

"Dad…" Kurt groans and Burt laughs.

"What I'm saying is…you're never this happy. So, something must be making you happy. Plus, Finn told me in the shop yesterday that you went out to dinner with a guy."

Of course he did. Kurt makes a mental note to strangle Finn and plasters on an easy smile. "Well, maybe there is someone."

"Now we're talkin'," Burt says around a bite of food. "Tell me about him."

"Dad, are we going to talk boys?" Kurt laughs.

Burt shrugs. "Well, why not? You're my son and if there's someone special in your life, I want to know about it. What's he like? Is he cute?"

Kurt throws his head back and laughs. "No, dad. We are _not_ having this talk. I will tell you anything you want to know, but we're not doing…whatever _this _is," Kurt says, gesturing between the two of them, his voice amused.

"What?" Burt asks, laughing. "What'd I do?"

"Nothing, dad," Kurt says, reaching across the table to pat his father's hand. "It means a lot to me that you care."

"Of course I care, kid," Burt starts, "You're my son."

Kurt feels himself start to tear up at the unusually heartfelt sentiment behind his father's words and he smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." There's a moment's pause. "But that doesn't mean you're getting out of telling me about this kid."

A wide smile touches Kurt's face and Burt returns it, looking beyond happy to see his son smiling again. "Well, his name is Sebastian Smythe—"

"Ooh, sounds _rich_," Burt says, his voice quiet and secretive.

Kurt rolls his eyes. "His family has money, yes." Burt laughs and gestures for Kurt to continue. "Anyway, he's really smart and funny and I think I might really like him," Kurt hears himself blurt out. It's too late to take it back and he's not even sure he wants to from the way the words make his father's eyes light up.

"Good," Burt says and there's finality in his tone. "When's he coming over for dinner? I want to meet him."

"Dad," Kurt groans again. "I'm not sure—"

"What's there to be sure of? Any boy who is going to date my son needs to go through me."

"Because I'm a teenage _girl_ in the old south that needs her father's approval before a boy can court her," Kurt says sarcastically.

"No, because you're my son, and no matter what, I'm going to look after you. It's sort of in the job description, kid. I don't make up the rules…" Burt is laughing now and Kurt smacks him on the shoulder as he walks over to clean up the dishes.

"Just eat your pancakes, dad."

—

Kurt taps his foot on the floor as he waits for Sebastian to show up at the Lima Bean. He was supposed to be here ten minutes ago and it's not like him to be late. Kurt's already nervous enough having to drop the "my dad wants to meet you" card so this just has his anxiety spiked to a fever pitch.

His worry is for naught and he almost laughs when he sees Sebastian come in, his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses and looking pale and sickly. He looks like hell. Kurt tells him as much as he sits down and takes Kurt's coffee from in front of him and drains it.

_"Thanks a lot, princess,"_ Sebastian signs, narrowing his eyes in a way that only serves to make Kurt laugh harder.

_"You owe me another cup of coffee," _Kurt states simply and he can almost see Sebastian rolling his eyes behind the tint of his glasses. He laughs again and pats Sebastian's hand. _"Wait here. I'll go get us both a cup of coffee. You look like you could use one." _

_"I could, Kurt. I really, really could." _Sebastian's fingers go to massage his temples as he stares miserably at the table. Kurt darts a look around the empty coffee shop and drops a kiss to the top of Sebastian's head before sliding a hand across his back as he walks away.

Kurt no more than slides back into his seat when he signs, _"So, if you're free, we should have dinner together tonight." _

Sebastian lowers his cup to the table and smirks in a way that's both smug and endearing in a way that only Sebastian seems to be able to manage. _"That depends. Are you buying?" _

_"Actually, I was thinking we could eat at my house. My dad wants to meet you." _He pauses afterward and braces himself, though he's not sure what he's bracing for. He's surprised by the little laugh that comes from Sebastian. _"What?" _

_"Well, this is new," _Sebastian starts, his smile looking a little confused. _"Usually, dads are chasing me away." _

_"Stop it,"_ Kurt waves his hand dismissively.

_"I'm serious,"_ Sebastian's playful smile stands in direct contrast to his words. _"Remind me to tell you about the time I had to sneak out of a second story window to avoid being shot." _

Kurt rolls his eyes. _"You were never almost shot, Sebastian." _

Sebastian laughs and takes a drink of his coffee, looking smug. He sets it down and gives Kurt a haughty look, lifting his chin a little. _"I could have been. You don't know. The guy was pretty pissed." _

_"You're insane," _Kurt signs, rolling his eyes again and laughing.

Sebastian just smirks and shrugs, so Kurt continues. _"So…dinner?" _

_"I wouldn't miss it for the world." _

They finish their coffee with minimal conversation, but Kurt smiles and blushes each time Sebastian's foot bumps his ankle beneath the table. He looks up every time to try and catch Sebastian, but he's always looking away, a thoughtful smile on his face, so Kurt just bumps him back and watches the smile widen every time.

_"Ready to go?"_ Kurt asks and Sebastian looks a little confused.

_"Go?" _

_"I was thinking we could go back to my house for a little bit,"_ Kurt suggests, tapping Sebastian's ankle under the table again. _"My dad won't be home for a couple hours and my brother is at his girlfriend's." _

_"That sounds perfect," _Sebastian answers, a wry smile lifting his lips and Kurt thinks he might be getting the wrong impression, but it's okay.

They hold hands across the console the entire ride back to Kurt's and Sebastian looks out the window most of the way. He tells Kurt he's never been to this part of Lima before. He only goes to the shopping district with his mother but usually they just stay in Westerville. At stop lights, Kurt points out places that hold some significance to him, the park his mom used to take him to when he was small, the first place he ever got a role singing in a Christmas musical at his grandma's church. (Sebastian laughs at that and Kurt smacks him.)

Sebastian seems genuinely interested in everything Kurt is telling him even when Kurt feels self-conscious, worrying that he's boring Sebastian—who spends his summers in Paris and has been to London—with his tales of his life in small down Ohio. But Sebastian just smiles and squeezes his hand, and Kurt thinks that maybe he really does want to hear about the small details no one's ever cared about before.

Sebastian is looking out the window when they pull into Kurt's driveway.

_"This is your house?" _Sebastian asks, looking around. There's a small smile on his face. Kurt nods. _"I like it."_

_"Thank you,"_ Kurt answers, feeling just a little self-conscious again, though he's not sure why.

He lets them inside and Sebastian wraps a warm arm around his waist and pulls him closer, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. It's a warm, intimate gesture that makes Kurt just want to kiss him. Kurt leans against Sebastian's side and guides them up the stairs toward his bedroom. As soon as they're at the top of the stairs, Sebastian lets go of Kurt and walks right into his bedroom.

_"How did you know this one was mine?" _Kurt asks when he finally gets inside, eyeing Sebastian in confusion.

Sebastian is smiling widely and leans forward to kiss him. _"It smells like you." _

Oh. A blush colors Kurt's cheeks and he looks down toward his feet only to have Sebastian lift his chin with a finger and kiss him again, steering them both toward the bed. His knees hit the mattress and he lets himself fall against it, pulling Sebastian down on top of him and connecting their lips again.

His hands slide across the strong muscles shifting in Sebastian's shoulders and he frowns at the obstruction of a shirt between his fingers and warm skin. He wants it gone. He grabs the hem of Sebastian's shirt and Sebastian seems more than happy to oblige, letting Kurt strip him of his shirt and toss it aside only to have him do the same to the simple white long-sleeve he's wearing today.

It's perfect like this, Sebastian kissing him and rocking their hips together in a way that's almost too much and not enough all at once and he's digging his fingers into Sebastian's back as Sebastian kisses and sucks along his neck to drive him crazy. He's just about to suggest that they lose the pants when the front door slams and he hears his name being called from the living room.

"Shit," he mutters, shoving Sebastian off. _"My dad is home." _He throws Sebastian's shirt at him and Sebastian looks momentarily (adorably) stunned for just a second before he quickly pulls the shirt on over his head and tries to make himself look presentable while Kurt does the same.

They've managed to pull themselves together by the time Burt knocks on the bedroom door. "Hey, buddy, you in there?"

"Yeah, dad," Kurt answers, opening the door and letting his father inside.

Sebastian, for his part, looks calm and collected standing next to the dresser and Burt holds out a hand. "You must be Sebastian."

Kurt shoots an apologetic glance between his father and Sebastian. He'd forgotten to tell his dad that Sebastian is deaf. "Um, dad…"

But Sebastian is crossing the room with a wide, friendly smile and holding out a hand for Burt to shake. He pulls back and introduces himself. It's almost comical when the realization hits Burt. "Oh. Sorry, kid. I don't speak sign language. That was all Kurt and his mom…"

It's a good thing, sometimes, that Sebastian can read lips. It was something that Kurt didn't know Sebastian could do until he caught him doing it. He wonders just how many conversations he's eavesdropped on over the years.

Kurt shakes himself out of his thoughts and explains, "He says it's nice to meet you, dad."

"Oh, tell him I said it's good to meet him too," Burt says, his eyes scanning Sebastian as though something is amiss before his lips quirk up into a barely suppressed smile. "I'm gonna head downstairs and order a pizza. Finn's over at the Berrys' for dinner so it's just gonna be us tonight, buddy."

"That's fine," Kurt answers quickly.

Burt nods. "It's nice to meet you, Sebastian," he says again, and Sebastian smiles and nods, signing, _"You too, sir." _

Burt laughs once on his way out the door and turns to face Sebastian. "By the way, Sebastian," Sebastian looks up when he reads his name. "Your shirt is on inside out."

Sebastian freezes for a second before reaching up and feeling the tag at the back of his neck. And for the first time, Kurt actually sees Sebastian blush (though Kurt is blushing hard enough for both of them).

The sound of deep laughter echoes through the stairwell as Burt makes his way down to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Walking into the kitchen to face Burt knowing that he _knows_ is a tense moment, even if the tension is quickly broken by Burt cracking a smile and gesturing for both boys to sit. Sebastian, for his part, doesn't look nearly as nervous as he should and Kurt kind of wants to hit him for it.

"I, uh, I'm not sure how to do this," Burt starts before gesturing to Kurt. "I want to talk to both of you for a minute, so Kurt…do you think you could…uh…translate for me?"

"Sure, dad," Kurt agrees, nodding. Something bad is about to happen. He can feel it in his bones. It seems like the perfect moment for…

"Alright, I want to have a little talk with you two about safety."

Oh dear God, no. His dad is going to give them the talk and Kurt is going to have to…No. God, no.

"Relax, Kurt," Burt says waving dismissively, and it's only then that Kurt realizes he's been voicing his anguish. "We're all guys here."

"Way to make it worse, dad," Kurt groans and he swears he hears Sebastian stifle a laugh beside him. He turns to Sebastian. _"Do you know what's going on right now?" _

Sebastian is smirking as he nods.

_"And you know what is about to happen." _

Sebastian nods again and signs, _"To be honest, I can't wait to see your face as you have to relay information." _

_"Sometimes, I want to hit you. You know that right?" _

Sebastian laughs again and smiles, gesturing for Kurt to stop being rude and let his father continue.

"Alright," Burt begins, settling into his chair and trying to mask the discomfort he feels. "I know you two are teenagers and believe me, I remember what that's like. Hormones flying all over the place and—"

"I'm not saying that," Kurt protests.

"Yes you are. If it's going to be happening in my house, you'd damn well better be able to say it," Burt says, his voice amused as Kurt signs along with his words. And god, Sebastian won't stop grinning. "Moving on. I know you're both old enough to understand the risks of what you're doing and at least one of you isn't going to come home pregnant—yes, you're saying that, too, Kurt—" Kurt growls toward the table and Burt continues. "I just want to know that you're being safe."

Sebastian nods toward Burt and at least he looks a little serious. _"Yes, sir. We haven't reached that point in our relationship yet, but you have my word that we'll be safe when the time comes." _

Kurt dictates and Burt nods once. "Good man. Now, I don't like all this sneaking around, so I want it to stop. If you're sneaking around, there's a chance I'm going to catch you and I'm sure that none of us want that to happen."

Kurt shakes his head quickly. "No, we most certainly do not."

He's mortified beyond words and Sebastian looks as though the idea amuses him. What _doesn't _amuse him? _"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel. It was mainly my fault. I apologize." _

_"Jesus, Sebastian, are you trying to charm my dad out of his pants, too?" _Kurt signs quickly and Sebastian laughs. Burt asks what he said, but Kurt just shakes his head.

"He says it was his fault today and he apologizes," he explains.

Burt waves a dismissive hand. "I just want to make sure that you're not going behind my back, because that's a good way to get in trouble quick."

"No, dad. No sneaking around. No trouble," Kurt answers lamely, willing the conversation to be over faster. "We know all the basics."

"Good. Then that's done." Burt seems pleased with himself and Kurt just breathes a sigh of relief, maybe accidentally on purpose stepping on Sebastian's toes underneath the table for being an asshole. It does him little good. Sebastian just laughs.

Kurt dives to answer the door when the pizza arrives and when he comes back, Seb and his dad are having a conversation. He hears his father talking as Sebastian watches before he picks up a pen and writes on a piece of paper. Kurt just rolls his eyes and wonders if there is anyone who can resist Sebastian.

By the end of the meal, Kurt is essentially just playing the role of interpreter between his father and Sebastian. Burt can't seem to get enough of talking to him. And Kurt learns that Sebastian loves football and comic books and Burt offers to show him the first edition Batman something or other and Sebastian's eyes light up.

"Ohio State is playing tomorrow if you want to come over and watch it with Finn and I. God knows we can never get Kurt to pay attention. Did he tell you he was on the football team?" His dad is rambling and Kurt flushes.

No. He hadn't told Sebastian that, but he's sure, from the look on Sebastian's face, that it's going to come up now.

_"I'd love to come over…if it's okay with Kurt…?"_

Kurt rolls his eyes. _"Of course it's okay, idiot."_

Burt nods with a smile and reaches out to shake Sebastian's hand. "It's good to meet ya, kid."

_"You too, sir," _Sebastian answers and Burt's face lights up.

"That means, 'You too', doesn't it?' Burt asks.

Sebastian smiles and nods. _"Very good." _

Burt leaves with a proud smile after that and Sebastian moves to help Kurt with the dishes. _"That went well,"_ he notes, kissing the top of Kurt's head before reaching down toward his own pocket to pull out his phone. He frowns toward the screen and shows Kurt a message from his mother saying he should start making his way home.

_"That's okay," _Kurt signs, smiling. _"I think we've done about all we can do here."_

_"I somehow doubt that," _Sebastian answers with a smirk and Kurt smacks him, much to Sebastian's obvious delight.

It's endearing and warming how much Sebastian laughs, Kurt thinks. He finds himself just getting lost in the happy sound. He must be staring and grinning stupidly because Sebastian has to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. Kurt grimaces apologetically but Sebastian is smiling.

_"Want to tell me where you just went?" _he asks, grinning smugly as if he already knows the answer.

_"Not really," _Kurt admits, blushing. Sebastian leans forward and kisses him.

_"You're pretty cute, Kurt. Did you know that?"_

And of course, Kurt flushes a darker shade of crimson that makes Sebastian's smile widen. Kurt signs a simple _"Thank you." _and takes Sebastian's hand as he pulls them out the back door toward the car.

It's not a very long drive to Sebastian's house. It's right on the edge of Westerville in a really, really nice neighborhood. Kurt hadn't noticed before that all of the other houses were just as grand and expensive-looking as Sebastian's and he's glancing around as he drives and feeling just a little bit of voyeuristic thrill at seeing how the other half lives.

When they pull up, Sebastian's mother is unloading groceries from the back of the car and Sebastian jumps out quickly to help her, Kurt following suit by taking the last of the bags and shutting the trunk as she thanks him repeatedly.

"You're welcome, ma'am," Kurt answers again as he sets the bags on the kitchen counter. He wipes his hands on his jeans and holds out a hand toward the woman. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

She takes his hand and smiles as she shoots a look toward her son. _"Oh, so you're the Kurt Sebastian won't shut up about?" _

She signs the words as she speaks them in an easy, well-practiced motion that Kurt someday hopes to master. Finally, Sebastian looks a little sheepish and he's looking down toward his feet. Kurt can just make out a faint hint of pink coloring his cheeks. "Yes, ma'am."

"Please, call me Vivian," she says with a wave of her hand. "You're making me feel like an old lady."

It's easy to see where Sebastian gets his easy, playful charm from. Kurt is sure he's never met a more endearing woman in his life. She takes a few steps until she's standing next to Sebastian and stretches up on her tiptoes to kiss his forehead. He rolls his eyes but there's a fond smile on his face.

The moment she turns around to put the eggs in the refrigerator, Sebastian turns to Kurt. _"She treats me like I'm four years old, but it's okay. I think I still have to love her." _

Sebastian jumps when his mother smacks him on the shoulder and Kurt can't help but laugh at the easy familiarity they share. It reminds him of Finn and Carole and he wonders if Sebastian's father is in the picture.

"So, Kurt, are you going to be staying for dinner?" she asks, turning back to face him.

But Sebastian answers before Kurt gets a chance. _"We had pizza with his dad before we left." _

_"Well, Sebastian, that doesn't mean that you get out of eating dinner. I'm using a new recipe for chicken tonight and you're going to be my test subject." _She smiles as she finishes and Sebastian is making the face of a long-suffering man.

"I'd love to stay for dinner, Mrs. Smythe—" He breaks off when she gives him a look and he smiles as he corrects, "I'm sorry, _Vivian_."

"Better," she supplies, nodding. She smiles so he continues.

"But I really should be getting home. I have tons of homework to do before school tomorrow. I've been blowing it off all weekend," he admits, because it's true. He's barely started his English essay.

There's a small smile on her face as she looks between Kurt and Sebastian. He wonders what exactly it is that she's seeing, but finds it doesn't matter when he sees the smile on Sebastian's face. "Well, it was very nice to meet you, Kurt. Don't be a stranger."

Kurt says his polite goodbyes and lets Sebastian lead him out to the driveway. He forces Kurt to take one of his hoodies because it's really starting to get cold. He smiles as he smooths the jacket over Kurt's shoulders. _"It looks good on you. It looks better on me, but you look alright, too, I guess." _

_"Thank you for the glowing compliment, Sebastian. You sure know how to make a guy feel good about himself," _Kurt teases, leaning against the side of his car. Sebastian smirks and shrugs. _"Your mother is very sweet." _

_"She likes you a lot. I can tell," _Sebastian adds before grinning. _"I like you a lot, too." _

Kurt feels very much like a giddy fourteen year old and he knows he's smiling stupidly as he signs, _"I like you a lot, too." _

Sebastian is smirking as he leans forward to kiss him on the lips, just a soft, slightly lingering goodbye kiss. _"Drive safely, Kurt." _

He climbs in the car feeling just a little dumbstruck, and he's smiling like an idiot as he pulls away, Sebastian standing in the driveway with a smile watching him leave.

—

School drags on forever on Monday and by the time Kurt gets home, makes dinner and does his homework, it's all he can do to change into something more comfortable and fall onto his bed. He's barely texted with Sebastian all day and he finds himself wondering how _his_ day went.

He doesn't have to wonder for long because, as if on cue, he hears the chiming sound of an incoming Skype call. He laughs as the video loads on a shot of Sebastian yawning widely.

_"Tired?" _Kurt asks and the smile that lights up Sebastian's face is almost breathtaking. It's as if he's been waiting all day just to talk to Kurt.

_"It was a long day,_" he answers, still grinning widely. _"What did you do?" _

He goes through his day, explaining how he had to explain to Rachel for the thousandth time that not every outfit needs to be accompanied by a pair of pedal pushers and how his History teacher called on him just to be a dick because he thought that Kurt wouldn't know the answer. (and _please_ the question was about the British monarchy. How could the think that Kurt wouldn't know that?) Sebastian laughs at that, but doesn't contribute much and slowly, Kurt starts to feel self-conscious for monopolizing the conversation.

_"I'm sure you're sick of listening to me. What did you do today?" _

Sebastian yawns again but he's still smiling as he goes through his classes until finally signing, _"We had to read a poem in English class today and it reminded me of you. And that's so stupid. Why did I just tell you that?" _

There's a moment between them were neither one moves and they just smile warmly at each other, making the most of the comfortable lull in conversation until Sebastian signs, _"And now I should go to bed before I say something really stupid."_

Kurt swallows thickly, feeling warm down to his toes. _"What might that be?" _

But Sebastian just grins secretively, his eyes dancing with warmth and affection. _"Goodnight, Kurt." _

Kurt shuts the laptop and falls into bed, feeling happy and content in a way he doesn't ever remember feeling.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated. :) This story is all outlined and set. It's looking like the end count is going to be nine chapters. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Sebastian wakes up before his alarm on Tuesday and there's just something that tells him before he even opens his eyes that it's going to be a bad day. The hot water heater is broken so he ends up having to take a cold shower and halfway to school, he spills his coffee down the front of his tie. He debates just saying fuck it and going back home and crawling in bed but decides against it. He curses the fact that he has an test in AP English Lit and climbs out of the car.

The day drags on to Calculus and Sebastian has his head ducked down, copying a problem off the board when his interpreter taps him on the shoulder and he looks up, taking his cue to move to the front of the room and solve the problem on the board.

He misses it by one number. A simple multiplication error. He takes the walk of shame back to his seat as the bell rings and tosses his books unceremoniously into his bag and heads for the door, filing out behind two of his classmates. From the angle at which he's standing, he can just read, _"…don't even know why he goes here. I mean, there's that deaf kid school in Columbus, isn't there?"_

His hands clench into fists against his side as he pushes past them, eager to get to the solitude of study hall. He drops his books down on the table at the back of the library, sits down and cradles his head in his folded arms to block out the florescent lights that are doing nothing to help his headache. He takes a deep breath and looks up just in time to see his phone light up with a text message from Kurt and he smiles in spite of his godawful mood.

It's something only Kurt seems to achieve. A message from Kurt always makes his day just a little better. He hides the phone under the table and texts through the entire class, ending up arriving late at his last class of the day because he lost track of the time.

Only one more hour until he gets to see Kurt. Suddenly, his day begins to show signs of looking up.

When the bell finally rings and dismisses class for the day, Sebastian pushes his way past the hoards of boys in blue and red blazers in order to be the first one out the door. He lacks the patience to even think about stopping at his locker, so instead he shoves his books into his bag and resolves to just carry them. It's a small price to pay in order to be able to see Kurt that much sooner.

As he climbs into his car, his phone vibrates in his pocket and he pulls it out to read the words, _"I saved our table. Hurry up. :)"_

He smiles to himself and can't understand how he managed to get so lucky. Kurt is…Kurt is one in a million. He's funny, smarter than hell, gorgeous, and completely and totally engaging. Sebastian has found himself losing track of more than a few hours in a conversation with Kurt. The more he learns about Kurt, the more he finds himself believing that what he feels can only be described as love.

He's in love with the way that, even for just an afternoon, Kurt can make him feel like one of the normal kids. Can make him feel like there's someone who really understands him. Who _gets_ him.

When people look at him, they see a poor, unfortunate boy. Such a smart boy, too bad about his hearing. They see him as someone with a handicap. Since he was a kid, people looked at him with pity and tread carefully around him, not wanting to say the wrong thing. Since he was a kid, everyone outside his family has treated him as though he's made of glass.

From their first conversation, Kurt has treated him like everyone else. Kurt never misses a single opportunity to challenge him or call him out for being a jackass. Everyone else lets it slide because no one wants to call the deaf kid an asshole. Everyone except Kurt who will counter with a razor sharp quip that leaves Sebastian falling just a little more hopelessly in love with him.

Not that he's said anything yet.

Once he realized that, for the first time in his life, he was in love, it was almost painful to try and keep it inside, but the moment had never been right. It's been barely over a month and, all things considered, even though he doesn't have any real experience with these things, it seems a little soon to be dropping the L bomb.

But he's not sure how much longer he can keep it a secret. Whenever he thinks about it, warmth floods through his chest and he can't fight the smile the tilts up his lips. He's almost positive that Kurt feels the same and goddammit, he just wants to scream it.

_I'M IN LOVE WITH KURT HUMMEL!_

Wait for he right moment, he tells himself. It will be worth it. It has to be perfect.

He kills the engine outside the Lima Bean and hops out of the car, eager to get inside and see Kurt. It's always like a breath of fresh air.

Sebastian stops cold at the door, his hand on the cool metal of the frame.

True to his word, Kurt has in fact saved "their" table. The problem is, Kurt isn't alone.

Sitting opposite Kurt, leaning forward to put himself well inside Kurt's personal space bubble, is a boy. About their own age, tall, pretty, blond. He's saying something to make Kurt laugh and for some reason, it hits Sebastian hard.

He's sure this boy is no one. He's not even sure Kurt actually wants that boy's company. Which makes the not-so-random realization stab deep into Sebastian's chest.

He'll never hear Kurt laugh, never hear the sound of his voice. He'll never be able to hold Kurt and listen to him talk about anything and everything.

It's the first time in nearly ten years that Sebastian feels broken. Like something is wrong with him. And for the first time in almost as long, Sebastian feels resentful to whatever powers-that-be for making him this way. Feels like he's the victim of a sick joke that stopped being funny long ago but keeps going.

This means-nothing boy gets to listen to Kurt and make him laugh and he probably doesn't even appreciate that he's getting something Sebastian would sell his soul to hear just once. He can tell by the boy's body language that he's just trying to score with Kurt. He doesn't care about anything that Kurt's telling him; he just wants to get in his pants.

The thought makes Sebastian pissed off beyond all rational explanation and completely and utterly devastated. He watches from the door and notices Kurt's eyes flicking around the room, searching for something. Searching for _him_, Sebastian hopes.

But he can't bring himself to move.

Lost in his own sudden self-loathing, his mind carries him to thoughts of "This is what he deserves…" and "He's going to get sick of you, y'know."

Kurt meets his gaze and Sebastian can see pure pleading in his eyes.

—**x**—

At first, Kurt thinks, it was kind of flattering that this boy—Joey, Kurt thinks he remembers hearing him say his name was—came over to flirt with him, but it quickly lost its appeal.

He's loud, smug, and kind of an asshole. Kurt props his chin on the heel of his hand and pretends to listen, smiling, nodding, and laughing at, what he hopes, are the right cues.

It's hard not to draw a parallel between the boy sitting across from him now and the boy he _wishes_was sitting across from him. Sebastian is late and it worries Kurt. He debates pulling out his phone and sending another text message, but somehow it seems rude.

Joey leans forward further and bats his eyelashes in a way that Kurt thinks is meant to be sultry, but it falls short. Way short.

It's almost sad how hard this boy is trying, but then again, Kurt thinks he might be spoiled, because all the things Joey is trying so hard to be—cocky, witty, sexy—Sebastian just seems to naturally _be_.

When Sebastian winks and gives that crooked half smile, it makes Kurt's knees go weak, but when Joey does it…it's kind of sleazy, actually.

He senses that he should laugh now, so he does before trying again to politely drop the hint… "My boyfriend is going to be here soon so…"

And again, he gets cut off. He sighs and scans the room, hoping beyond all hope he finds Sebastian. Luck would have it, he does. Sebastian is standing at the door with a strange expression that looks halfway between livid and heartbroken. He wants to get up and run over to see what's wrong, but Joey grabs his arm across the table. Kurt pulls away from the touch immediately.

"So, beautiful, how about that phone number?" Joey asks, winking, untouched by Kurt's blatant rejection.

Through the glass of the front door, Kurt sees Sebastian swallow thickly and turn away, his hand dropping listlessly to his side as he all but runs to his car.

"I've got to go," Kurt rushes, yanking his bag off the ground and darting for the door. Joey tries to say something else, but Kurt doesn't care enough to find out what it is.

Sebastian is out of the parking lot before Kurt can make it outside.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are always appreciated! :) Only one chapter left. Thanks for sticking with this story through all of the unexpected hiatuses. It means the world to me!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, this is it. The last chapter. Thanks for all of your amazing reviews and love for this story! I means the world to me and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Alright, ladies and jellyspoons, onwards to the end...**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

After two hours, six ignored text message, and three declined Skype calls, Kurt decides he's had enough. He grabs his keys and phone and climbs in his car, pointing it toward Westerville.

When he gets to the Smythe house, Sebastian's car is the only one in the driveway. He throws his own car into park and pulls out his phone.

**To Sebastian Smythe: **_I'm outside. _

He doesn't get an answer. It's clear that he's being ignored, but if he could just explain what happened... It was all a huge misunderstanding. The boy at the coffee shop means absolutely nothing and if Sebastian would stop being so damn unreasonable...

Kurt's fist bangs hard on the front door and he knows Sebastian knows he's here. He growls under his breath and pulls his phone back out, growing very, very tired of being ignored.

**To Sebastian Smythe: **_I know you know I'm down here banging on the door, so why don't you just let me in the fucking house because it's cold and I need to talk to you!_

It takes less than a minute before he gets a reply.

**From Sebastian Smythe: **_Just go home, Kurt._

Kurt sets his jaw and sends back a single word: "No."

To Kurt's relief, he hears the quiet but definite sound of approaching footsteps trudging closer before the rattle of a chain lock being opened and the click of an unlocking deadbolt can be heard. Slowly, the door cracks open and Kurt pushes his way in.

When he's finally inside, his frustration boils over, barely waiting for Sebastian to turn and face him before asking, _"__What in the hell is wrong with you?" _

Sebastian's jaw is tight as he tries and fails to look neutral. He crosses his arms and looks away, eyes suspiciously bright, and Kurt feels himself deflate as his anger leaves just as quickly as it came, replaced with worry and genuine compassion for the boy who usually looks so cocky and sure, the boy who now looks vulnerable and absolutely crushed.

Kurt can't help reaching out to rest a hand on Sebastian's cheek, a pang of grief stabbing in his chest with the green eyes that meet his own are shining with bitterly fought back tears.

"_Please tell me what's wrong," _he tries before starting to ramble. _"__That guy in the coffee shop was no one." _Sebastian looks down so Kurt lifts his chin with a finger. _"__Baby, he was nobody. He was trying so hard that I almost felt sorry for him. He wanted to be this smooth player, but it was almost ridiculous." _

He leads Sebastian to the couch and sits with him, taking his hands and pressing a kiss to his knuckles before pulling back and continuing. _"__I just kept thinking about how you just naturally _are_all of the things he was trying to be and how I wanted him to go away so I could be with _you_." _

There's a tear sliding down Sebastian's cheek and Kurt thumbs it away, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. _"__Why don't you tell me what's really going on?" _

Sebastian's adam's apple bobs as he swallows thickly. _"__Did you know that all through elementary school, kids used to call me 'broken ears'?" _

"_Oh, sweetheart..." _Kurt starts to comfort but has no idea how to finish. What could he even say to make that okay? He stops, letting the sentence trail off, struck by the sheer cruelty of kids.

"_I used to pretend it didn't bother me, so I didn't tell anyone." _He takes another breath and swallows convulsively. _"__But one Christmas when I was eight, I think, I was watching Rudolph with my mom and I couldn't stop crying because I knew how it felt to be one of the misfit toys that nobody wanted to play with, so I broke down and told my mom everything and she pulled me out of school and got me a tutor." _

And Kurt's heart is absolutely, smashed-into-a-million-pieces broken. He wants to pull Sebastian into his arms and kiss him until he forgets any of that, but he can't. Because he can't move.

"_After awhile, it got better," _he continues, half listless. _"__I realized I wasn't broken or a freak, and most of the time, it's almost easy to forget that I'm not like everyone else." _He pauses. _"__Until I'm reminded." _

Kurt slides his thumb back and forth over Sebastian's knuckles for a moment to soothe before asking, _"__What reminded you?" _

Sebastian lets out his breath in a huff, looking more frustrated than hurt. _"__That stupid guy from the coffee shop." _

"_I told you, he means nothing-"_

He breaks off when Sebastian signs an irritated, _"__Exactly!"_ Kurt lets his own hands fall to his lap as the other boy continues in a rush. _"__So why should he get to hear your voice, your laugh, when I don't and I'm the one who's in love with you?"_

They both freeze and Sebastian's eyes widen in shock. For an eternal moment, neither of them moves until finally, after a shaky breath, Kurt manages, _"__You're in love with me?" _

Slow and nervous, Sebastian lifts his right and and signs, _"__Yes." _

And all at once, the tears start. _"__Sebastian...I love you, too." _

Sebastian visibly relaxes and Kurt throws himself forward to crash their lips together, framing the taller boy's face and kissing him, deep and claiming, until the urgency passes and the kiss turns softer, more languid and totally, shamelessly indulgent.

When Kurt pulls back, Sebastian's eyes are closed, his expression open and vulnerably young. Kurt strokes fingertips along his boyfriend's cheek until bright, green eyes flutter open to meet his own. _"__Baby, for all the time and effort you put into trying to be like everyone else, you don't succeed," _he signs, his eyes threatening tears, and Sebastian waits, uncharacteristically patient and trusting, so Kurt continues. _"__Because you're not like everyone else. You're better." _He darts a kiss to Sebastian's slightly parted lips. _"__And I know that you're well aware of that." _

A watery smile that's almost his trademark smirk touches Sebastian's face. Kurt's heart skips a beat and he just has to kiss him again before continuing. _"__People hear my voice all the time, but no one ever really hears me. No one really wants to. Except you. You're the only person in my life who really gets me, Sebastian, so the next time you feel insecure about not being able to hear me, just remember that you're the only one who actually _does_." _

His answer comes in the form of a desperate whine seconds before an equally desperate kiss is crushed to his lips and he's being pinned to the couch cushions. It's primal instinct that causes Kurt's frantic bid to divest Sebastian of his clothes before letting the same be done to himself until they're rutting together, sweat slick and needy, on the couch.

Every whine and whimper that falls from Sebastian's lips is almost too loud in the charged silence and has Kurt's body trembling as each sound goes straight to his already aching cock.

Unwilling to move his hands from the firm, pert swell of Sebastian's ass, he pushes down, grinding Sebastian's hips and cock against his own. He meets the other boy's gaze and says, "I want you to fuck me, Sebastian."

Judging by the full-body shudder that ripples through Sebastian and the searing kiss that follows, the message was received.

With a parting kiss, Sebastian rolls to the side and slides open one of the drawers under the coffee table to retrieve a small bottle of lube and a condom. Kurt raises a judgmental eyebrow only to receive a sparkling-eyed smirk and a "Don't ask."

Kurt loses himself to lips on his body and _ohmygodrightthere_ fingers inside him until he's panting and gasping for Sebastian to please just fuck him already. So, Sebastian doesn't waste any time covering and slicking his cock before stretching over Kurt and kissing him full and deep. He drops his head into the crook of Kurt's neck, mouthing silent words against his skin before pressing a kiss to the blessed flesh.

His lips trail up and over Kurt's jaw before kissing his lips, hand coming to rest lightly over Kurt's throat to feel the vibrations of the whines falling from Kurt's parted lips. It's short, stilted, and a bit too loud, but Sebastian meets his eyes and asks aloud, "Ready?"

The rush of endearing adoration rushes through Kurt's body, catching him by surprise, and he's smiling as he wraps his hand around the back of Sebastian's neck and hauls him down for a kiss.

He gasps against Sebastian's lips and swallows down the high groan from the other boy as he feels him slide in, filling Kurt to the hilt in one fluid roll of his hips. A little rough, but god, so perfect. His fingernails bite little crescents into the wing of Sebastian's shoulder as he gives himself over to him, letting the other boy kiss and touch and just take until he's left trembling, strung tighter than a bow, beneath Sebastian's body.

Deep, slow strokes claiming and filling him so perfectly he can barely breathe with it and fast, jerky thrusts that jolt his every nerve into full awareness until he's left crying out and clinging to Sebastian's overheated body like it's the only thing keeping him tethered to gravity.

It just might be.

And when he comes, hard and untouched between their stomachs, he wraps his legs tight around Sebastian's waist, heels digging into the _fleshyperfect_ swell of his ass, and draws him in as deep as he can go, and with a wordless shout and a string of whimpering gasps, Sebastian comes too, pulsing his release into the condom deep inside his body before collapsing ungracefully on top of Kurt and pressing adoring kisses to whatever fevered skin he can reach.

Kurt runs his fingers through sweat-damp sandy blond hair as he floats on how truly sated and loved he feels. They drift together for a few immeasurable minutes before Kurt kisses Sebastian on the temple and prompts him to look up.

"_You're so beautiful," _Sebastian signs. He kisses Kurt's lips. _"So perfect." _

Kurt beams with the praise. _"I love you." _

"_I love you, too." _There's a warm smile on Sebastian's face as he leans down to kiss his love.

-**x**-

They lay entwined, kissing and breathing out contented sighs, until warm afterglow turns into wet, sticky, and gross and Sebastian chases Kurt to the shower and holds him tightly under the spray, pressing loving kisses to his hair, cheeks, and lips. Kurt has Sebastian all but purring under his hands as he massages the soap out of his hair. He shuts off the water and grabs them both a towel.

Sebastian disappears through the door into his attached bedroom and by the time Kurt finishes messily styling his wet hair in the mirror and leaves the en suite, Sebastian already has on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and is shrugging into a tank top. There's a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt laid out on the bed, presumably for Kurt.

"_What's wrong with my clothes?" _Kurt asks, and Sebastian smirks.

"_Because we're going to take a nap and I'm not cuddling with you if you're wearing jeans." _It's blatant flirting and Kurt flushes as he folds the jeans in his hand and sets them neatly on the dresser before climbing in bed and resting his head on his boyfriend's chest. He feels lips press against the top of his head and closes his eyes, wrapped up safely in the arms of the only boy who has ever heard him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for sticking with me! I hope you enjoyed the story! :) Reviews are always appreciated! **


End file.
